The Teacher's Diary
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi plus dancer terkenal yang mendadak mengubah karir hidupnya menjadi seorang guru sekolah dasar. Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti dan memahami apa sebenarnya arti menjadi seorang guru melalui sebuah buku harian.
1. Chapter 1

The Teacher's Diary

Starring :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Sungmin

Genre : Drama, Romance

Tagline : Aku merindukan seseorang yang belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya.

Summary : Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi + dancer terkenal yang mendadak mengubah karir hidupnya menjadi seorang guru sekolah dasar. Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti dan memahami apa sebenarnya arti menjadi seorang guru melalui sebuah buku harian.

Cerita ini menggunakan dua sudut pandang yang berbeda :

Flash Back story dari Lee Donghae,

dan in time untuk story Cho Kyuhyun

* * *

_Minki Elfishy ….._

"Satu,,…. Dua….. tiga…. Empat…. Lima….. enam…. Ayolah,, apa tenagamu hanya seperti itu? kamu harus melakukan tarian yang lebih memukau seperti apa yang telah aku ajarkan, sahut Kyuhyun semangat.

"Aku tak bisa sehebat dirimu Kyu seonsangsingim.. Kamu kan seorang artis yang hebat dalam bidang ini. Aku tak dapat mengikuti gerakanmu pak guru, balas seorang anak kecil yang ternyata adalah murid sekolah dasar tempat Kyuhyun mengajar sekarang. Tentu saja aneh bukan, seorang anak SD bukannya diajarkan cara untuk berhitung dan membaca, ehhh ini malah diajari cara untuk nge-dance..

"Pak Kyu, bisa ke ruangan saya sebentar? Sahut kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun di taman sekolah.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Pak Kyu, apa sebenarnya tujuan anda menjadi guru di sekolah ini? Apa anda hanya akan mengajari para murid untuk bernyanyi dan menari seperti apa yang anda lakukan sebelumnya? Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ahhh… Pak ini bisa saja, tentu saja tidak pak. Aku hanya ingin berbagi sedikit pengalaman kepada mereka, siapa tahu suatu saat ada diantara mereka yang bisa menjadi seorang artis terkenal, ujar Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum lebar yang membuat seluruh gigi putihnya itu dapat terlihat dengan sempurna.

Kepala sekolah yang mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan sambil mengambil map hijau di rak dan menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun. "Setelah aku baca dan lihat, kamu dulunya adalah seorang penyanyi kan? Lalu kenapa kamu berhenti jadi penyanyi dan memilih untuk menjadi guru di sekolah ini? Tanya kepala sekolah bingung. "Sebenarnya, saya hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan anak-anak pak, itu saja, balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Kalau begitu, saya punya tugas untukmu Pak Kyuhyun. Kamu akan saya tugaskan untuk mengajar beberapa murid sekolah dasar di dekat bendungan mokpo. Sudah hampir setahun, tidak ada satupun guru yang mengajar disana. Guru yang sebelumnya mengajar kini sudah pindah dan mengajar di sekolah baru dekat kota Seoul. Saya khawatir, pendidikan anak-anak disana terbengkalai, apalagi dalam 6 bulan kedepan, mereka sudah harus mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Apa anda bersedia? Tanya kepala sekolah pelan. "Ohhh tentu saja aku bersedia pak, aku benar-benar merasa terhormat bisa mengajar anak-anak disana, sahut Kyuhyun mantap. Baiklah kalau begitu, anda mulai ditugaskan mengajar hari ini disana. Saya harap, anda bisa menjadi guru yang baik untuk murid-murid disana, kata kepala sekolah.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum senang sembari berjalan keluar ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia tampaknya begitu gembira dengan tugas baru yang ia dapat, tapi sepertinya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi disana, kita lihat saja.

* * *

"Aduh… aduh… apa benar ini jalan menuju sekolah dasar dekat bendungan itu, Wookie? Tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi menahan sakit dipinggangnya karena hentakan mobil pick up yang ia tumpangi saat melewati jalan yang berbatu tanpa aspal. "Tentu saja Hae, ini bakal jadi pengalaman yang begitu menyenangkan bukan? Kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar. Donghae yang mendengar jawaban Ryeowook hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Disisi lain cerita, Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa menahan kantuknya, akhirnya tepar dan bersandar di bahu seseorang yang tak ia kenal di dalam bus yang ia tumpangi kini untuk menuju sekolah dekat bendungan. Bukannya membiarkan bahunya di pakai untuk menopang kepala Kyuhyun, penumpang disampingnya itu mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya bersandar di kaca jendela bus.

Perjalanan yang dilalui terasa berat oleh seorang Lee Donghae, tapi entah kenapa perjalanan seperti ini malah terasa menyenangkan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jjang jjang…! itulah tempatnya…. Kita akan mulai mengajar disana hyung, seru Ryeowook dengan bangganya. Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook hanya bisa melongo dan membulatkan matanya seketika. Apa itu yang disebut sekolah bendungan ?

"Tentu Saja…"

"Ini mimpi buruk pertama yang pernah aku alami seumur hidup, teriak Donghae kesal dalam hati.

"Ini sesuatu yang baik yang pernah aku alami dalam hidup, gumam Kyuhyun bahagia.

Lihatlah, jauh disana sebuah bangunan yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah tengah mengapung di atas air; ternyata bangunan aneh itu adalah sekolah bendungan yang dimaksudkan. Untuk bisa sampai kesana, siapapun hanya bisa menggunakan perahu-perahu kecil dengan bantuan mesin penggeraknya.

"Ahjumma, apa disini memang kesulitan untuk mendapatkan sinyal handphone? Tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat hp yang ia pegang. Ahjumma pengendara perahu yang mendengar itu pun menjawabnya, "Iya, Disini memang sedikit kesulitan sinyal jika cuacanya selalu mendung dan berawan. Sinyalnya akan bagus bila cuaca dalam keadaan cerah.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, kapan dan biasanya hari apa cuaca disini akan cerah? Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Itulah masalahnya, saya juga kurang tahu kapan biasanya cuaca disini akan cerah, jawab ahjumma tersebut dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Uhhh,,, itu mah sama saja bo'ong.. huuuhhh… gumam Donghae pelan.

"Hei disana,, aku Kyuhyun! Penyanyi korea terkenal kini datang dan akan menjadi guru kalian. Kalian harus bangga karena bisa bertemu orang paling tampan di korea ini….teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat kakek pengendara perahu yang duduk dibelakangnya terkekeh pelan.

"Hei anak muda.. apa kamu itu benar-benar artis? Tanya sang kakek kepada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja kek, aku ini penyanyi dari boyband ternama di korea; Super Junior. Apa kakek benar-benar tidak mengenali aku? Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Kakek yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanda ketidaktahuaannya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu anak muda, aku saja tidak pernah menonton TV sejak aku masih kecil hingga tua seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban kakek tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Lalu, apakah kamu sudah punya pacar anak muda? Kakek kembali bertanya. "Iya, aku punya pacar, jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Lalu? Apa kamu sudah pernah tidur dengannya? Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan dari kakek tersebut terkejut seketika. "Ahhh,, kakek ini…. ada-ada saja, jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman. "Kamu sudah pernah tidur dengannya? Kakek itu kembali bertanya,.. "Sudahlah kek, perhatikan saja kemudinya, jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak, balas Kyuhyun cepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sendirian di kelas, dengan sikap santainya mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk mencari kapur. Matanya yang tajam menangkap sebuah dos kapur yang berada diatas papan tulis tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Ia berusaha mengambil dos tersebut, tapi tangannya malah menyentuh sebuah benda. Ia ambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku harian pengaitnya menggunakkan karet gelang. Belum sempat membuka buku tersebut, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kini menggelitik tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat membalikkan buku yang ia pegang dan ada seekor laba-laba besar. Saking kagetnya, Kyuhyun dengan spontan memukul-mukul buku tersebut… "Mati…. Matiii! Matii!

"Hyung, apa salahnya kita mengambil gambar sebagai kenangan kan? Nanti aku pegang satu, hyung juga pegang satu ya.., kata Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan kamera Polaroid miliknya.

"1…2…3… cheese.." ceklek..!

Setelah beberapa saat Ryeowook menunggu hasil cetakan foto mereka pun keluar. Ryeowook melihat itu dengan sedikit menggigit bawahnya. Merasa aneh akan tingkah Ryeowook, Donghae pun bertanya, "Kenapa? Mana fotonya? Coba aku lihat. "Ahhhh…. Ti..tidak apa-apa hyung. Sebaiknya, foto ini hyung yang simpan saja ya, kata Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan selembar foto kepada Donghae. Donghae menerima foto tersebut dan tersenyum kecil. "Ohhh… okay.. kata Donghae yang merasa lucu karena gambar difoto tersebut hanyalah ada wajah Ryeowook dan foto tangannya yang terdapat 3 tato bintang kecil dekat pergelangan.

_Aku tak tahu sekarang aku sedang berada dimana.. Sekolah bendungan? Uhhh, ini terlihat begitu mengerikan, bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki mereka semua yang dengan teganya membuatku berada di tempat entah-berantah ini sekarang. Tapi mau dikatakan apalagi, aku sudah berada disini sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dan menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya, bisa-bisa mereka semua malah menertawakan aku nantinya. Sekolah yang bangunannya, yah bahkan tak bisa dikatakan gedung sekolah seharusnya. Ini bahkan lebih cenderung seperti rumah tua yang terus bertambah umur dengan hanya mengapung diatas air dari waktu ke waktu._

_Ruangan kelas yang tidak seluas, bahkan ini terlihat lebih kecil dari toilet di sekolah lama aku mengajar dulu. Aku pikir ini memanglah mimpi buruk yang berubah jadi kenyataan, tapi aku harus ubah mimpi buruk ini, jadi akhir mimpi yang indah._

_-Lee Donghae-_

"Apa ini? Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menutup buku tersebut.

* * *

-Teacher's Diary-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo, selamat pagi anak-anak. Perkenalkan, aku Pak Kyu yang penuh karisma… ucap Kyuhyun sambil bergaya ala boyband di depan kelas; mungkin tepatnya sekarang ia hanya berbicara kepada kursi dan meja yang ada didalam kelas baru tempat ia mengajar. Lalu ? kemana semua murid? Ternyata inilah yang menjadi masalah awal ketika ingin mengajar di sekolah bendungan.

Duduk sendirian dalam kelas kecil beratapkan seng dan dinding kayu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi mengantuk hingga membuat ia harus tersadar seketika saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai kayu saat ia terjatuh dari posisi duduk tidurnya itu.

Satupun murid kini tidak terlihat dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bosan. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, membersihkan kuku-kuku kakinya, dan bahkan mengayuh sepeda untuk menyedot air yang dipakainya untuk menyiram bunga-bunga gantung dengan bantuan selang.

Semakin bosan, Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah ide saat ia melihat sebuah perahu kecil yang tengah bersandar dipinggir bangunan sekolah. Ia perlahan menaiki perahu tersebut dan berusaha menyalakan mesin perahu seperti cara sekilas yang ia lihat kakek menyalakannya. Ia tali mesin itu berulang-ulang dan ternyata ia berhasil menyalakannya. Bukannya duduk baru mendorong tuas kemudi, Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi berdiri sekarang dengan cerobohnya mendorong tuas kemudi sehingga perahu yang tadinya diam tiba-tiba bergerak dan membuatnya terdorong kebelakang. Sungguh naas bagi dirinya, tangannya yang satu menempel pada mesin perahu yang dalam keadaan panas dan ia terjerembak jatuh dan membuat pergelangan terkilir. Untung saja mesin penggerak itu kehabisan bahan bakar dan berhenti. Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih dalam keadaan menelungkup pun bangun dan berteriak sambil melihat lengannya yang melepuh dan terkilir itu.

"Ohhh…. Ohhhh..ooooooo….hhahaha,,, ohhhh… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

* * *

Trekk…. Trekkk… Clinggg…. Akhirnya lampu rakitan yang dibuat Donghae dengan bantuan aki dan beberapa kabel kini menyala terang. Maklum saja, tidak ada tempat yang harus ditinggali Donghae dan Ryeowook sekarang selain mereka harus tinggal disebuah ruangan yang hanya dibatasi sekat dengan ruangan kelas. Donghae pun mengangkat lampu tersebut beserta akinya dan menuju ke Ryeowook berada sekarang. "Uhh? Airnya sama sekali tidak keluar hyung, kata Ryeowook sedikit tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan busa pasta gigi. "Coba masukkan satu jarimu kedalam ujung keran itu, mungkin sedang tersumbat, kata Donghae menyarankan. Ryeowook dengan pelan memasukkan jarinya dan sedikit tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lunak menyumbat lubang keran ini, kata Ryeowook sedikit merasa geli. "Coba tekan dan tarik perlahan, sambung Donghae.

"Wuuuuaaaaaaaa….. itu cicak…. Itu cicak hyung… jawab Ryeowook sambil melompat kebelakang memeluk Donghae yang juga ketakutan. Tidak ada air untuk mandi, jadi kami hanya berenang dan mandi menggunakan air bendungan.

"Ihhhhh…. Hyung, lenganmu kenapa? Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap geli kearah Donghae. "Ohhhohh… sepertinya aku terkena alergi sekarang, jawab Donghae dengan nada lemah. Sepertinya, awal penderitaanku dimulai dari sekarang.

"Loh? Kenapa airnya tidak keluar? Apakah tersumbat? Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya dan… jjang! Ia berhasil membuat air keran itu kembali mengalir.

Dengan keadaan memakai baju dalam dan kain, serta tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan kain dan diikatkan ke leher, Kyuhyun mulai menadah air keran tersebut dengan mok stainless yang akan digunakannya untuk minum obat. Belum selesai, tiba-tiba bunyi mesin penggerak dari sebuah perahu membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat dan berlari menuju pinggir sekolah dan berteriak.

"Heiiiii Ahjumma…. Aku disini… Aku disini… Tolong lihatlah kesini….

Ternyata teriakan Kyuhyun cukup ampuh hingga membuat ahjumma pengendara perahu itu mengubah arah perahunya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong-haseyo ahjumma. Kenapa ya murid-murid tidak ada yang datang kesini untuk belajar? Tanya Kyuhyun kepada ahjumma paruh baya tersebut. Jadi, anda ini guru baru disini? Ahjumma balik bertanya.

"Ne, naega..ucap Kyuhyun. Pak guru, untuk mengajar disini, pertama-tama anda harus mencari murid anda terlebih dahulu, kata ahjumma tersebut menjelaskan. Mencari? Sahut Kyuhyun bingung.

* * *

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas perahu dan berlayar mengunjungi rumah-rumah yang menurut ahjumma tersebut terdapat anak-anak usia sekolah dasar.

Perahu yang dinaiki Kyuhyun kini menepi dekat sebuah rumah yang juga berada diatas air.

"Ayo, ayo kemari.. ikut dengan pak guru, kita akan belajar di sekolah bersama teman-teman.. sahut Kyuhyun sambil membujuk anak laki-laki kecil yang masih setia memeluk ibunya.

Setelah lama berkeliling, Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapat 4 orang murid; 3 murid laki-laki dan 1 murid perempuan.

"Hyung, kita hanya punya 7 orang murid sekarang, ucap Ryeowook setengah berbisik. "Ummmm,, jadi kamu jaga murid-murid yang kecil, sisanya aku yang jaga ya, ujar Donghae.

"Okay, sebelum kita mulai belajar, pertama-tama kita harus saling mengenal. Kenalkan, saya pak Donghae, D… ucap Donghae sambil membuat gaya membuat huruf D. Ryeowook yang melihat itu kebingungan dan bertanya, "kenapa harus memakai gaya hyung?

"Anak-anak akan lebih mudah mengingat bila kita menggunakan gaya, jawab Donghae mantap. "Ohhh begitu, sahut Ryeowook mengerti.

"Ehhh? Kenapa kamu hanya diam saja? Sekarang giliran kamu wookie, kata Donghae yang melihat Ryeowook yang hanya cengengesan.

"Ohhh… kenalkan saya pak Ryeowook, R…R….R….R…. ucap Ryeowook sambil meliuk-liukan badannya dan tertawa tak jelas hingga ia berhenti melakukannya saat Donghae menegurnya.

"Ummm… sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan nama kalian satu per satu dimulai dari…..ummmm kamu yang paling kecil, kata Donghae.

"Kenalkan, saya Doksuri (Elang), kata bocah laki-laki tersebut sambil mengeppakan kedua tangannya bagaikan sayap. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa harus bergaya? Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Kita harus melakukan gaya, untuk mudah mengingatnya Pak, sahut bocah kecil itu ceria. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil dan hanya ber-Oh ria..

Masing-masing mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan masing-masing gaya, hingga tiba giliran satu-satunya murid perempuan yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku tuna, aku kelas tiga dan ingin jadi artis, kata anak perempuan itu bangga. "Kamu ingin jadi artis? Tanya Kyuhyun terheran. "Ne, seonsaengim, balas murid tersebut. "Lalu? Peran apa yang dapat kamu mainkan? Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku bisa memainkan semua peran, jawab murid perempuan itu sambil memasang gaya menggoda.

"Pacar mati!

"Uhh…. Wueeeee…

"Anjing mati!

"Aaaaaaaaa…..

"Pacar mati!

"Uhh…. Wueeeee…

"Anjing mati!

"Aaaaaaaaa…..

Begitulah timbal balik respon murid perempuan itu saat Kyuhyun berkata untuk melakukan perubahan peran. Kyuhyun yang melihat akting anak perempuan itu pun memutar bola matanya malas dan bergumam, "Kalau aku punya anak nanti, takkan kubiarkan mereka menonton televisi.

"Oke baiklah, kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri kalian semua, sekarang kita…ucapan Kyuhyun terputus kala seorang murid menyela pembicaraannya. "Pak guru, sekarang giliran anda.. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengarahkan satu jari menunjuk dirinya sendirinya dan mendapat anggukan dari ke-4 muridnya tersebut.

"Uhh… ehhhemm,.. Perkenalkan saya Pak Kyuhyun, ucapnya sambil meletakkan 2 jarinya dekat matanya. 4 murid yang melihat itu hanya melongo dan saling melihat satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun yang merasa canggung lalu menghentikan gayanya, Sudahlah, sekarang kita mulai belajar.

"Kyu seonsangiem, apa Pak Donghae datang juga? Tanya murid-murid dengan nada penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, sekarang hanya saya yang akan menjadi guru kalian disini, jawab Kyuhyun telak dan mendapat respon sedih dari 4 muridnya.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya ya… kamu yang kelas 1, sekarang kamu coba eja alphabet perlahan, kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di depan murid paling kecil dalam kelas tersebut.

"A untuk Apel, B untuk Baju, C untuk Cermin, D untuk Domba, E untuk Ember, F untuk Film, G untuk pukul Gong dan kau mati,…sahut anak itu lugu dan membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Sekarang giliran kamu, berapa hasil dari 21 + 37, tunjuk Kyuhyun ke murid laki-laki kelas 2. Murid itupun mulai menghitung perlahan, ia hitung menggunakan jari tangannya, lalu ia mulai menggunakan jari kakinya, karena kekurangan jari, ia juga meminjam jari kaki murid yang lain.

Setiap murid mendapat tugas masing-masing menurut kelas mereka masing-masing. Hingga mereka jenuh dan mulai mengobrol satu sama lain..

"Pak guru, kami lapar… sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Aku ingin makan ayam kemangi..ucap salah seorang murid. Tak ingin kalah, murid yang lain pun ikut menyebutkan makanan yang mereka suka secara gaduh..

"Aku mau makan daging asam manis…

"Aku mau makan sosis lapis…

"Aku mau makan sup iga sapi…

"Diaammmm….. biarkan aku yang tertua disini yang memilih, kita akan makan sosis lapis, kata murid laki-laki yang duduk di kelas 4. Murid yang lain tidak terima dan mereka semakin protes hingga mereka menjadi gaduh… Kyuhyun yang menjadi bingung dan semakin pusing akan suara mereka pun geram dan berteriak…

"Stoooopppppppppppp!

Semua murid yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun pun serentak diam.

"Semuanya cepat kembali ke kursi kalian masing-masing, sambung Kyuhyun.

"Yahhhh….jawab para murid sedikit kecewa.

Waktu pelajaran sudah usai, dan Kyuhyun sedikit sibuk membersihkan dan menghapus papan yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan tentang pelajaran tadi. Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas membawa penghapus yang terbuat dari kapuk yang dibungkus kain. Iya kebaskan penghapus itu untuk mengeluarkan debu kapur yang ada. Tiba-tiba, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap suatu pemandangan. Sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang berenang di tengah bendungan sambil berteriak memanggil namanya,

"Pak Kyu….! Ayo kesini… Pak Kyu….! Teriak anak-anak yang ternyata adalah murid-murid di kelasnya.

Kyuhyun terperanjat dan berteriak keras, "Heiiii kalian! Cepat kalian kesini sekarang! Cepat kesini!.. Ayo cepat kalian keluar dari air..!

* * *

Skip Time-

Kini situasi sedikt tegang tengah meliputi Kyuhyun dan ke-4 muridnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kalian jangan coba-coba untuk berenang di tengah bendungan. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, dan kalian tenggelam, siapa yang akan disalahkan? Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kami semua bisa berenang pak, kami sudah berenang sejak kami dilahirkan, jawab murid tertua tak mau kalah.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kalian kram? Ujar Kyuhyun marah. Sekarang cepat kalian skott jam 20 kali, sambung Kyuhyun.

"Pak guru, kami tidak tahu cara melakukannya, bisa tolong anda contohkan? kata murid kelas 2.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu mulai jongkok dengan sedikit kesusahan karena tangannya yang sedang terluka. Ia melompat perlahan, tapi ia malah mendapat tertawaan dari murid-muridnya. Karena merasa dipermainkan, Kyuhyun semakin kesal dan berdiri kembali lalu mengambil sebilah bambu kecil.

"Berikan tangan kalian! Kata Kyuhyun kesal. Tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari murid-muridnya, Kyuhyun semakin kesal dan langsung memukul lengan murid tertua.

"Auuuww… Pak guru, kenapa kamu memukulku? Kata murid laki-laki tersebut tidak terima karena dipukul. "Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang kalian yang lain, berikan tangan kalian, kata Kyuhyun kesal. Mendengar itu, ketiga murid yang lain mulai menyodorkan tangan mereka. Kyuhyun pun memukul telapak tangan mereka, hingga membuat Doksuri, murid paling kecil itu menangis. Tuna yang melihat itu pun memeluk Doksuri.

"Wueeeeee…..wueeeee…. Pak Guru Kyu jahat. Kami tidak pernah dipukul oleh Pak Donghae seperti ini sebelumnya, ucap Doksuri sambil terus menangis.

"Donghae, Donghae, Donghae, dan Donghae terus yang kalian sebutkan! Dia tidak ada disini sekarang! Jika kalian memang tidak suka aku ajarkan, aku akan pergi!, ucap Kyuhyun kesal. "Yah sudah, pergi saja sana, kami juga tidak ingin belajar, wueeee... wueeee...balas Doksuri sambil semakin menangis.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu menjadi diam dan merasa kasihan.

Hari demi hari terus berganti, hingga sekarang adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Sekolah tidak beraktivitas pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, murid-murid mulai pamit pulang dengan dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing dengan menggunakan perahu. Dan ini juga menjadi waktu bagi Donghae untuk pulang ke Kota.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berkemas untuk pulang ke kota kini sudah menaiki perahu, sama halnya seperti Donghae.

Donghae turun dari perahu dan disana sudah ada sang kekasih yang menunggui dirinya. Yah,,, Choi Siwon, kekasih seorang Lee Donghae yang keduanya sama-sama berprofesi sebagai seorang guru.

"Apa kamu sudah lama menungguku wonnie? Tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum manis kearah Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak, selama apapun aku akan tetap menunggu demi kekasihku yang sangat aku sayangi, kata Siwon sambil memeluk pinggang Donghae. Issh! Kamu ini memang raja gombal sejagat ya, ujar Donghae malu sambil mencubit pelan perut Siwon. Siwon yang melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu semakin tersenyum lebar.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada dalam sebuah mikrolet kecil yang berhenti di depan apartemen miliknya. Tak lama itu, ia melihat kekasihnya; Lee Sungmin lewat dan memasuki apartemen sambil dibonceng oleh seorang pria.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah duduk di depan meja rias.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu jalan dengan dia? Tanya Kyuhyun menahan marah. "Belum lama ini, setelah kamu memilih untuk menjadi guru SD, jawab Sungmin santai.

"Dan kau berani membiarkan pria itu menaiki motorku? Sambung Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun dengan cepat mengambil kunci motor dan membuangnya diatas tas Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dok keadaan pacar saya? Tanya Siwon cemas. "Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan tuan, alergi pada lengannya akan membaik setelah nanti diberi salep dan minum obat secara teratur, kata dokter menjelaskan, lalu keluar ruangan.

"Sudah aku katakan, kamu sebaiknya mengajar bersama aku saja. Kamu bisa mengajar lebih banyak anak di sekolahku, kata Siwon. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "aku sudah nyaman dan suka mengajar disana. Mereka membutuhkan aku wonnie, tolonglah berhenti memaksa aku untuk pindah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Apa aku ini tidak terlihat seperti membutuhkan kamu, Hae-ah? sambung Siwon sedikit marah. "Apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang? Kamu sudah mulai berteriak kepadaku? Lalu, siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk berpacaran denganku eoh? Ujar Donghae mulai kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau ini yang kamu mau. Aku akan pergi, kata Siwon pelan. "Pergi saja, aku juga tidak menyuruhmu menjemputku tadi, balas Donghae yang membuat Siwon dengan spontan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa kamu membiarkan lukamu ini tanpa penanganan medis hingga 1 minggu? Apa perlu tanganmu ini aku amputasi saja? Kata dokter yang melihat luka melepuh di tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai membusuk.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu terperanjat kaget.. "Tentu saja jangan dokter, kata Kyuhyun memohon.

* * *

Kyuhyun yang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit kini mengendarai motornya sambil menangis haru. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan Sungmin harus berakhir seperti ini. Ia pun memilih pulang kembali ke sekolah bendungan. Ia pun juga membawa motor kesayangannya itu ke sekolah bendungan dan dimuat dengan perahu kesana. Setelah sampai, ia berjalan lemah memasuki ruangan kelas. Lama ia kalut akan pemikiran dan masalah, hingga ia teringat akan sebuah catatan yang ia baca. Ia mendongak dan kembali mengambil buku harian using yang pernah ia buka sebelumnya. Ia pun mulai membaca isi buku harian itu, hingga memperhatikan satu nama "Lee Donghae".. Pikirannya pun mulai teringat akan pertanyaan dan ucapan murid-muridnya akan sosok seorang Lee Donghae.

Lembar demi lembar ia buka, hingga ada satu lembar yang menarik perhatiannya.. tulisan itu berisi sbb:

"_Kenapa ya semua cowok seme itu ditakdirkan bodoh akan apa yang kami uke inginkan?_

_Kami mengatatakan dan minta putus seperti itu bukan berarti kami serius, kami hanya ingin kalian menyerah dan berhenti bertanya. Terkadang benar apa yang orang katakan, cinta itu memang aneh, gila, buta, indah… ahhhhhrrggghhh semuanya dah…_

_Mereka harusnya mengerti akan keadaan pasangannya,…._

**_S.O.G __SEKOLAH ORANG GALAU_**

"Hidup Sekolah Orang Galau ! teriak Donghae

"Hidup Sekolah Orang Galau! Teriak Kyuhyun

Donghae dengan menggunakan pelampung mengeratkan pengait pelampung

Kyuhyun menghidupkan dan menaik turunkan gas motornya

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Keduanya terjun bersamaan….

To Be Continued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RNR please…**

**Jeongmal Gomawo bagi yang baca + komen**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! annyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

The Teacher's Diary

Starring :

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Sungmin

Genre : Drama, Romance

Tagline : Aku merindukan seseorang yang belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya.

Summary : Kyuhyun, seorang penyanyi + dancer terkenal yang mendadak mengubah karir hidupnya menjadi seorang guru sekolah dasar. Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti dan memahami apa sebenarnya arti menjadi seorang guru melalui sebuah buku harian.

Cerita ini menggunakan 2 sudut pandang berbeda :

Flash Back untuk story Donghae

In Time untuk story Kyuhyun 

* * *

_Minki Elfishy ….._

_On Previously chapter…_

_S.O.G __SEKOLAH ORANG GALAU_

Hidup Sekolah Orang Galau ! teriak Donghae

Hidup Sekolah Orang Galau! Teriak Kyuhyun

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

-Teacher's Diary

_Rasanya benar-benar nyaman, benar-benar menenangkan.. Seakan semua yang beban yang ada hilang seperti cepatnya satu sambaran kilat. Ini benar-benar begitu membuatku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, merasa seperti hidup kembali untuk kedua kalinya._

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, Kyuhyun kini mulai tertarik untuk membaca diari usang tersebut. Sambil duduk di dalam toilet aneh yang ada di sekolah bendungan yang ia ajar, ia buka dan baca lembar demi lembar diari tersebut.

_Apa kau baik-baik saja Hae?_

_Itulah hidup.._

_Kesepian…_

_Apa aku akan mati jomblo disini?_

_Happy Birthday to me ^^_

Kyuhyun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya seketika saat membuka lembar berikutnya.

_Hidup…_

_Ketika hidup menjadi payah, dan hidup menjadi benar-benar susah.._

Ryeowook dengan begitu tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam toilet dan dengan cepat menurunkan celana yang ia pakai..

"Ahhhh… leganya… Hampir saja aku bisa kena penyakit prostat jika aku menahan untuk buang air kecil begitu lama."

"37 dikurang 12 sama dengan…..ucapan Donghae terputus kala suara teriakan Ryeowook dengan sempurna mengejutkan seisi kelas, dan mereka semua dengan cepat berlari keluar kelas untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ryeowook yang masih shock akan sesuatu terus berteriak dan panik. Ia jatuh dan terduduk takut diluar toilet. Donghae dan murid-murid yang melihat itu dengan cepat mendekatinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Wookie? Tanya Donghae dengan nada khawatir. "Itu…Itu hyung, di dalam toilet, ucap Ryeowook terbata sambil menunjuk ke dalam toilet yang tadi ia gunakan disertai dengan Donghae dan anak-anak yang spontan mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke dalam toilet.

Donghae dan tuna pun berjalan pelan masuk untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam sana. Sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang ada di bawah lubang kloset toilet.

"Ahhhh… ada hantu….. sekolah kita berhantu…., teriak Tuna sambil berlari keluar diikuti dengan Donghae yang berjalan mundur tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. Ternyata itu adalah mayat seorang manusia yang sudah membusuk dan mengapung di bawah kloset toilet.

"Kami takut Pak Donghae, kami sangat takut…. Wueeeeeee….. ucap ketiga murid paling kecil sambil memeluk dan menangis di pelukan Donghae.

Karena tak ingin ketakutan muridnya berlangsung lama, Donghae dengan beraninya turun ke air dengan menggunakan pelampung dan membawa tali. Walau harus masuk ke dalam air yang sudah terkontaminasi akan kotoran, Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia perlahan mendekati mayat yang mengapung itu, dan mulai mengikat tangan mayat dengan tali yang akan ia gunakan untuk menarik mayat itu keluar. Donghae berusaha berenang maju dan menarik mayat itu. Ia tarik sekuat tenaga, tapi sepertinya ia merasa semakin kesulitan.

"Tangan… tangan…, teriak ketiga muridnya sambil menunjuk kearah Donghae. "Huh? Ada apa dengan tanganku? Tanya Donghae yang tidak mengerti akan ucapan muridnya. "Tangan mayat, sahut ketiganya bersahutan yang membuat Donghae masih menarik tali yang ia pegang berbalik dan berteriak histeris saat tangan mayat yang tersangkut kayu itu patah dan mengambang kearah Donghae.

* * *

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam toilet dan membungkuk hormat berulang-ulang. Dan ia sedikit berteriak saat pintu toilet yang tutup itu terbuka kembali dan sedikit membentur kepalanya.

Seorang biksu dengan menggunakan dupa dan air mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan pintu toilet. Ketua tim bantuan yang baru tiba langsung mendekati Donghae untuk berbicara. "Di daerah bendungan ini selalu ditemukan mayat setiap musim hujan. Lalu apa yang membuat anda dengan begitu berani mengeluarkan mayat itu sendirian pak? Tanya ketua tim tersebut kepada Donghae.

"Jika aku menunggu bantuan datang, itu akan membutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk kalian dapat tiba disini. Saya memanglah bukan seorang yang begitu berani, tapi untuk saat ini saya lebih memikirkan keadaan anak-anak. Jika semakin lama, mereka semua akan merasa lebih takut akan situasi ini, jelas Donghae.

Mayat itupun dibungkus oleh tim bantuan, dan diangkut ke dalam perahu untuk dibawa dan dimakamkan. Donghae membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat Ryeowook berjalan sambil mendekatinya sambil menenteng 2 tas. "Hyung, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku juga sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu hyung, kata Ryeowook mantap. Donghae yang mendengar itu memiringkan kepalanya spontan. "Apa kita akan dengan mudah pergi dari sini seperti ini? Tanya Donghae tidak percaya. " Baru 2 hari disini sudah seperti ini. Kemarin kita sudah melihat cicak yang keluar dari keran, hari ini kita menemukan mayat, lalu bagaimana dengan besok? Aku tidak ma uterus tinggal dalam keadaan seperti ini hyung, ujar Ryeowook menyerah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak Wookie? Mereka masih membutuhkan kita disini. Jika kita pulang dan menyerah, kepala sekolah pasti akan menutup tempat ini, balas Donghae lemah sambil membujuk Ryeowook.

"Apapun itu hyung, aku tetap memilih pulang. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berada disini.

_Begitulah akhirnya, ketika aku melihat sahabatku pulang tanpa penyesalan. Aku sedih, tapi ketika tangan-tangan mungil ini memegang tanganku, aku merasa lebih tenang dan akan selalu bertahan untuk mereka. Siapa yang tahu, kalau tiga tato bintang ini bisa membawaku sejauh ini._

_TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH…!_

* * *

Donghae yang sedang asyik mencorat-coret buku diarinya sejenak berhenti karena ia seperti mendengar sesuatu. Dan ia terkejut seketika saat melihat apa yang ada sekarang,

"Pak Guru, kami takut hantu… Kami ingin tidur denganmu hari ini..ucap semua murid bersamaan sambil merapat dan memeluk Donghae dengan bantal dan kain yang mereka bawa. Donghae yang melihat tingkah laku muridnya tersenyum bahagia.

Lembar demi lembar diari itu dibaca Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kagum.

Sebuah perahu kini mulai bergerak menepi. Terlihat seseorang sedang menunggu seraya mulai mengulurkan tangan. Dengan wajah sedikit ditekukkan, Donghae mulai memberikan tangannya dengan sedikit kurang bahagia. Siwon yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mereka pun berjalan yang didominasi oleh Donghae yang berjalan duluan di depan. Siwon pun mempercepat langkahnya dan bergerak sambil memeluk pinggang Donghae. "Apakah alergimu sudah sembuh? Tanya Siwon. "Apa urusannya alergiku dengan kamu? Lagipula kita kan sudah putus, sahut Donghae acuh. Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Donghae pelan. Donghae yang menerima tindakan itu tersenyum senang. "Kau benar-benar sadis eoh karena telah membuatku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kata Siwon.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku bisa tinggal disini. Kamu saja yang tidak mempercayaiku, sahut Donghae bangga. "Lalu? Apakah kamu sudah berubah pikiran?, tanya Siwon. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin bertahan disini untuk membuktikan kalau aku benar. Tapi, setelah aku memikirkannya dengan baik-baik, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan murid-muridku, sambung Donghae.

"Okay, kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan paksakan, jika kamu sudah tidak betah, maka kamu bisa kembali. Bisa kau janji hal ini untukku? Balas Siwon seakan setuju akan Donghae.

"Huh? Kenapa kali ini kamu menyerah?, ujar Donghae sedikit tidak percaya. "Kalau aku tidak menyerah, kau pasti akan menantangku untuk putus lagi, balas Siwon yang membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kamu perlu tahu, kalau aku benar-benar kesepian Hae, lanjut Siwon. "Eh… jangan begitu, sedikit jarak itu perlu. Maka dari itu kita akan bisa saling merindukan. Aku janji, senin-jumat aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri, dan sabtu-minggu kamu yang akan menjagaku." 

* * *

_Mulai hari ini dan selanjutnya, aku akan mulai mengajar mereka sendirian. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku bisa melakukannya._

"Ayo, siapa yang berhasil menyelesaikan soalnya masing-masing, akan mendapatkan satu cap bintang, kata Donghae yang langsung dengan cepat diserbu oleh ke-7 muridnya menuju soal mereka masing dipapan yang telah dibuat olehnya.

"Pak guru, saya sudah selesai, ucap murid paling tua di kelas tersebut. "Ummmm… pintarnya kamu ya…, balas Donghae senang sambil memberikan cap bintang di pergelangan tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Okay, bersiap.. Siapa yang menyelesaikan soal paling terakhir takkan mendapat bintang, ucap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari keempat muridnya yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi serba salah.

"Oh Doksuri, sekarang biar kamu belajar mengeja lagi bersamaku.

"A untuk…..

"Apel…

"B untuk Burung..

"Disarang…

"C untuk…

"Ular…

"Eh… C untuk Cacing…

"Ular…..

"Ihhh.. C untuk Cacing…

"Pak guru, Ular!…..

Kyuhyun spontan membalikkan wajahnya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat seekor ular sedang merayap sambil berdesis pelan dibelakangnya. Murid-murid yang panik spontan naik keatas meja.

Bukannya melakukan sesuatu, Kyuhyun yang malah histeris ketakutan dan berlari keluar kelas..

"Pak Guru, Pak Guru… Tolong kami…, teriak murid-murid. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu lalu berhenti dan kembali perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia bergerak pelan dan mulai mengambil kursi. Sambil berteriak, Kyuhyun mengangkat dan membanting kursi kecil itu untuk membunuh ular tersebut. Sayangnya, usaha yang ia lakukan tidak mengenai ular dan malah membuat kursi itu menjadi patah.

Tak mau menyerah, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil potongan kaki kursi tersebut dan mulai bergerak maju mundur untuk memukul ular tersebut.

"Ayo Pak Kyu…. Ayo Pak… Ayo,….teriak anak-anak memberi Kyuhyun semangat.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terdoping semangat akan teriakan murid-muridnya langsung berani dan mulai memukul ular tersebut. Iya melompat, berguling, dan memukul-mukul ular tersebut hingga mati. Dan akhirnya,

"Yeahhhhhhh….! Teriak Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan murid-muridnya.

"Uhhhhh…. Saya digigit ular….! Teriak Kyuhyun histeris saat ia melihat bekas gigitan ditangannya dan ambruk seketika.

"Pak guru…! Teriak murid-murid sambil berlari mendekati Kyuhyun. "Cepat ikat tanganku agar bisanya tidak menyebar, ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung ditanggapi murid tertua sambil membuka bajunya dan mengikuti apa yang disuruh Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa, tubuhku semakin melemah sekarang, penglihatanku semakin buram, cepat angkat aku dan bawa ke rumah sakit, sambung Kyuhyun. "Pak guru…. Jangan berkata seperti itu.., sahut murid-murid tidak suka.

Mereka pun dengan cepat dan berusaha keras mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu berat untuk ukuran anak-anak seumuran mereka. Yang lainnya sibuk mengangkat Kyuhyun, murid yang paling kecil; doksuri malah berjalan dan mengambil potongan kaki kursi yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memukul ular tadi.

"Itu bukan karena digigit ular Pak, sahut Doksuri lugu sambil menunjukkan ujung paku yang berdarah.

Sontak murid-murid lain yang melihat itu langsung melepas Kyuhyun, dan berjalan menuju meja masing-masing dengan murid tertua dalam kelas tersebut kembali melepas baju yang tadi ia ikatkan ke lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hei tolong aku… Aku mau pingsan, cepat antar aku ke rumah sakit…! Ucap murid tertua yang ternyata sedang mempraktekkan kembali apa yang Kyuhyun katakan yang langsung mendapat satu pukulan dikepalanya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pak Kyu… Pak Kyu, mana pembalut luka anda, ujar Tuna sambil membawa satu dus crayon dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Murid-murid yang lain langsung bergumul untuk ikut bergabung. Ternyata mereka sekarang sedang menulis apa dan menggambar apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan tentang Kyuhyun.

"_Pak Kyuhyun keren, Kyu seongsangiem tampan.."_

Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum ialah, gambar tiga tato bintang yang dibuat oleh Tuna dan Doksuri.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, kini Kyuhyun dan keempat muridnya sedang memasak makan malam mereka.

"Uhh… pintar, tambahkan kecap juga, sahut Kyuhyun saat melihat Doksuri dan Park sibuk mencampur telur yang yang akan dibuat dadar. "Pak Kyu, aku butuh lampu, kata Tuna sambil menyodorkan kentang goring untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun memasukkan kentang itu ke mulutnya, Doksuri kembali memanggil Kyuhyun, "Pak Kyu, kami butuh lampu.." Maklumlah, sekolah ini tidak dilengkapi dengan instalasi listrik, sehingga Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan lampu dengan bantuan aki yang memang ada di sekolah itu.

"Doksuri, kemari dan coba ini, panggil Donghae sambil menyodorkan sendok yang berisi kuah sup.

Tuna dan Kim yang melihat itu juga tak kalah inginnya, "Pak Donghae, aku juga mau mencobanya.

"Eittsss! Suit dulu, gunting batu kertas, kata Donghae menyarankan.

Semuanya terlihat riang gembira, mereka juga tampaknya bahagia sekali. Tuna dan teman-temannya berlari kesana kemari dengan kain pel. Mereka sekarang sedang bekerja bakti membersihkan sekolah.

"Kemari dulu semuanya, ada ingin Pak guru lakukan dengan kalian, panggil Donghae kepada murid-muridnya yang langsung ditanggapi mereka dengan berkumpul dekat Donghae.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai mengukur tinggi kalian satu persatu ya. Ayo kesini, satu persatu ya, ucap Donghae.

Satu persatu mulai berbaris dan mulai diukur tingginya oleh Donghae. Donghae menyuruh mereka berdiri merapat ke sebuah tiang, dan Donghae mulai menandai batas tinggi mereka pada tiang tersebut dengan bantuan kapur tulis.

Setelah mengukur semua tinggi badan muridnya, Donghae juga diukur tinggi badannya oleh murid tertua dengan bantuan kursi untuk memberi tanda pada tiang ukur mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan tak sengaja ia berhenti di depan sebuah tiang dan ia melihat dan memperhatikan nama yang ada tertulis di tiang tersebut. Nama yang paling terakhir ia lihat

-Pak Donghae-

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berdiri mendekat lalu memakai satu tangannya untuk mensejajarkan tinggi tulisan itu dengan dirinya. Ternyata, tinggi tulisan itu sejajar hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil,

"Apa tingginya hanya segini? Benar-benar pas jika kami ber… pikiran Kyuhyun buram seketika saat Doksuri mengagetkannya. "Pak Kyu, bukannya tadi malam kamu berjanji akan mengadakan lomba dan memberi kami hadiah?

"Ohh tentu saja Suri-ah.. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas sekarang, balas Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Doksuri.

Semua murid kini telah berada dalam kelas dan bersiap untuk lomba yang akan Kyuhyun buat. "Okay baiklah, sekarang kalian semua cari barang-barang disini yang ditinggalkan siapapun disini. Kumpulkan dan berikan pada bapak. Siapa yang paling banyak menemukannya, dialah juaranya. Apa kalian siap?

"Siap Pak!, jawab murid serentak. "Baik. Bersiap, 1…2…3… mulai, sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat setiap murid mulai berhamburan menuju sudut dan rak-rak buku yang ada di kelas.

Mereka mulai membongkar satu persatu rak, mencari di kolong, di kardus-kardus,.. Kyuhyun yang melihat semangat murid-muridnya pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Pak Kyu, aku menemukan ini, ucap Park sambil menunjukkan sebuah baju dalam kepada Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengambilnya, Tam si murid tertua langsung merebutnya,

"Ohhhoohh.. ini kan baju ibu. Sudah lama aku mencariny, katanya sambil berlalu dan membuat Kyuhyun tercengang dan berujar sendiri, "Lalu kenapa ibumu buka baju disini?"

Lama mereka bergulat dengan rak-rak buku yang berdebu, hingga Doksuri menemukan sebuah foto dan berujar, " Wooahh! Ini foto Pak Donghae. "Mana… mana…sahut murid yang lainnya sambil mengerumuni Doksuri dan membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung dengan cepat mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Doksuri.

"Apa ini Pak Donghae? Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "Bukan Pak. Ini Pak Ryeowook, dan ini tangan Pak Donghae. Aku ingat betul tato bintang ditangan pak Donghae, jawab Tuna sambil menunjuk foto yang Kyuhyun pegang.

Kyuhyun terus saja memperhatikan foto tersebut, ia tersenyum,

"Mungkinkah aku akan bertemu denganmu Pak Donghae?"

To Be Continued

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to Rnr Please?**_

_**That's All Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks for the review and sarannya ya**_

_**Aku sayang kalian dan Donghae**_


End file.
